The crazy, evil, and spooky killer
Chapter 1 So, I was walking down the roads in front of the back of my house when I turned around in front of me to see out of the corner of my eye directly in front of me a crazy serial killer. He pulled out a knife and started to pursue me. Chapter 2 As I was running forward away, the man bit my lg causing me to fall off a bridge into the icy and warm water down below. I was a very poor not very good swimmer, so I had dificultiness staying afloat. The serial kller jumped in as well - knife in front of him - ready to kill me as soon as he hit the water - it was going to be the end. However, i dodged him and swimming on. Chaptr 3 I made it out of the ocean and run on. I looked behind me to see if he was catching up to my but he wasin't. I turned back around to see him direktly in front of me. He swung a knife at me at and I doging from him. I walk on. Chapter 4 I making it to a street and I see like 4 people on it. I notice the serial killer sneaking up behind them so I cream "run, there;s a serial killr behind you!!!!!!1" Hwowever, they were like all "fuck off bitch". The serial killer then stabbing one of them through the neck. Hie feriends wer shocked. He then stabs another one of them dead. Chapteer fivee The remaining 2 people in the street run for me screaming with they are arms flailing and hshit like that. The serial kiler through the knife at another one of them and it cut the guys's head off. blood gushing everywhere, it was s gruesome. Chapter 6 the last guy caught up ith me and we aere running through the woods. we find n abandoned mental asylum full of psychopafic gosts. We took shsltir here. The serial killr was waking by us and we were trying to making a s as little noise as unanelty possible. Te man walks up and darts off, not expecting that wed be in her.e. cHaPtErrrrrrrrrrrr Seven point zero We are thought we are safe and sound but the guy I found on the stret startd haing some weirs muscle spasms and convulsions. Suddenly, the serial killer arm puopped out of his stomach. He was inside the guy. All of a sudden, the serial killr climbed his way right the hell out of the poor bastard since he burrowed his way into his flesh for some reason. Chahpeter Ate Wth that guy gone, I was on my own, so I ranning away. However, the guy bit my other leg, knocking me over. He then started using his teeth to drag me to a cliph where he'd throuw me off. However, I kickd him in the face and h let go. He was now standing right at the edge of the cliff. with my last might of strength, I kicked him, causing him to fallto his death. Sudenlennly, I slipped on an ice cube and dies. Chaptoor 99999 Now, IIm in the aftr life the only difference being that this isn't te afterlife. I js lied to you. I'm in an alternate reaity where the serial killer has one last to kill me and send me to the fafterer life or else he'l go there instead causing m to float back to earth to live happily after ever and I shoud realy learn to use periods as this sentence is drawn out as fucked. Anyways, I avoided him long enough where he went ho hell and I went to earth to live happily ever after. I then hopped on my pet magical robot zombie mutatant unicorn and flying away. Chaptr 10 THEN WHO WERE PHONE?! Another masterpiece written by: BrianBerta Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Troll pasta Category:Serial Killers (Not Jeff) Category:Engwish Category:Chapters Category:Masterpieces by BrianBerta